Elena's choice
by Jo Salvatore
Summary: Elena is torn between two vampire brothers and must decide which one she wants to be with.If you like Bonnie and Damon together, and Stefan and Elena...you are definately going to like this! Set during Nightfall.
1. Darkest Clearing

Elena's POV

"Damon!" I shouted as I ran across the driveway. His eyes gleamed red and I stopped in my tracks.

"Hello Elena," came a dark voice behind me. I whirled and stepped back. A sudden whipwhipwhip sound made me jump. The Malach. I ran toward the woods, my scream emanating through the tree's. Something grabbed my leg was a humans. I turned and saw the man smirk.

"The name's Shinichi," he said holding out his hand. I stood up and turned toward the woods. A figure emerged from the trees ahead of me. Tyler. Shinichi turned to look at Tyler and smiled.

"Smallwood, what brings you here."

"Just looking for some fresh meat," he said using his eyes to indicate me. I was frozen to the spot as he advanced toward me. Tyler threw a glance at Shinichi and shouted over his shoulder, "She's very pretty, too bad she going to end up..."

"Tyler," Stefan said emerging from behind a large oak tree. Stefan glanced at Shinichi, seeming to notice him for the first time.

"Shi-no-Shi...I should have known...good plan, but not good enough." Stefan shot a smile at me and kicked Shinichi to the ground. Stefan bent down to his neck. I watched in horror as Shinichi's already pale skin grew paler and paler. Shinichi's screams were so shrill they terrified me.

I closed my eyes until it was quiet.

"Stefan!" I whispered as I opened my eyes to find him standing beside me. He took my hand and pulled me closer. I ran my hands through his hair feeling the coolness of his lips softly brushing against mine.

"Elena," Stefan grasped my hand tighter. There was a groan from behind me. I turned around to see Damon's black eyes staring into mine.


	2. Misao's Revenge

Elena's POV

"St. Stefan and _my_ Princess of darkness...can't you find somewhere else to you know...embrace? It's not like I _want_ to see this!" Damon hissed with obvious envy. A shout came from the darkness, interrupting Damon's comment.

"Damon? Elena? ...Stefan?" I recognized Bonnie's voice right away and started toward the trees. Stefan immediately stopped me and turned to stare into the woods (just like Damon) as if there was something other than darkness to look at. Bonnie's footsteps were getting louder. Then suddenly...they stopped. There was a tortured scream and Damon ran into the woods.

"Bonnie, where are you?" There was another scream sending a chill down my back. A few moments later, Damon appeared in the clearing with an unconscious Bonnie in his muscular arms. He looked up and muttered with hatred, "it's Misao...she wants revenge for killing her brother". Bonnie let out some air and Damon turned his attention to her. "She's still breathing..." Damon whispered as he leaned forward to check her pulse. Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she flinched as she noticed Damon's face so close to hers.

"What the..." Bonnie stammered as Damon leaned closer. "You...saved...my life!" Bonnie said between deep breaths. Damon leaned forward and kissed her, holding her as close as he possibly could. Although Bonnie was surprised, she did not pull away.

I looked up at Stefan who was looking into the trees beyond the clearing.

"She's close, isn't she," I whispered so only Stefan could hear. He looked at me for a short moment and turned back toward the edge of the clearing.

"Close...but not that close." He stared into the black and winced at something he could see, but I obviously couldn't. "We must leave...right now."

Suddenly Damon's hand appeared on Stefan's shoulder. "No brother, we cannot run...we must fight."

"...But Elena..." Stefan whispered with a worried expression on his face.

"Will be fine," I said smoothly cutting him off. We set off slowly toward the second clearing. There was a loud thump and a discouraged humph and all was silent. We kept walking and finally came to our destination...the second clearing. There she was... Misao. A teenage girl with black hair with red and orange highlights on the tips.

"How did you figure it out? My plan was fool proof!" Misao said with rage.

"We aren't fools", Damon whispered mockingly. Misao turned to glare at Damon. Stefan and Damon crouched ready to attack. Misao's screams echoed as she was painfully ripped to shreds.


End file.
